1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for recycling materials coming from used objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general terms, it is known at present that great efforts are being made for the purpose of recycling, as much as possible, materials used in scrapped manufactured products.
Nevertheless, this problem is proving to be excessively difficult to resolve in the case where the product that it is wished to process with a view to recycling is complex in nature and comprises a multiplicity of parts produced from different materials.